hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5169 (15th May 2019)
Summary Plot Liam regains consciousness following the accident and wakes Mercedes. She is adamant that she hit something other than roadworks, and he tries to convince her to stay in the car. Whilst investigating, Liam walks past Grace, but finds a shoe which he kicks away. He lies to Mercedes that they didn't hit anyone and they flee the scene. Grace regains consciousness but is unable to call for help. Breda tells Jack that she thought someone was trying to break into the workshop. Jack confronts Breda over lying about being at Price Slice. Jack tells Breda that Max isn't her responsibility, and she almost reveals that she killed Russ. Harry confronts Romeo but Romeo proves his innocence. Liam tells Mercedes to pretend like nothing ever happened. Harry finds his car back where it was before. Harry still believes that Romeo took the car, despite his protests. Mercedes cleans the blood off her face and hides her cut under her hair. Passers-by fail to notice an unconscious Grace in the morning. Farrah books the tickets to Canada. Walter congratulates Farrah on her new job. Jesse is worried when he learns that Grace wasn't at Farrah's and neither of them are able to get ahold of her. Grace struggles to reach for her ringing cellphone. She manages to grab it and tells Farrah that she was hit by a car. She tells them that she's on Stark Road before losing consciousness. Farrah finds an unconscious Grace as the ambulance arrives. Misbah tells Jesse not to move her and finds her pulse. She puts Jesse's jacket on Grace as the ambulance crew arrive. Mercedes tells Breda that she's right - she's a terrible mother and a useless wife, no matter how hard she tries. Mercedes apologises and Breda comforts her. Mercedes asks Breda to help her get Max back and Breda is thrilled. Jesse tells Liam that Grace has been in a hit and run and Liam realises what he's done. Grace tells Farrah that she can't feel her legs. She gives them the first few letters of the number plate. D.S. Banks arrives to ask Farrah some questions. Breda gives Mercedes and Bobby a cooking lesson and Sylver jokingly grabs a fire extinguisher, telling Mercedes that he's all set. Bobby accidentally gets egg on Breda's face and they all start laughing. Harry tells D.S. Yates that he thought the car was stolen, and D.S. Yates informs Harry that the car was involved in a hit-and-run. Harry is shocked as he didn't notice the damage. D.S. Yates asks where Harry was and Harry tells D.S. Yates that he was with Romeo. Romeo backs up Harry's story. Farrah listens to the rest of Grace's voicemail, in which she tells Farrah that she wants to move to Canada with her. Jesse comforts Liam and the doctor tells Misbah that Grace had to be resuscitated during surgery and is now in an induced coma. Liam rushes out of the hospital, falls to his knees and shouts "no!" Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Walter Deveraux - Walter A Toussaint *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Curtis Royle - Charlie Hughes *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *D.S. Banks - Drew Cain *D.S. Yates - Dean Smith Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019